listfandomcom-20200216-history
Legal and Judicial Procedures
accusation * acknowledgment * acquittal * action * adjourn * admission * affidavit * alibi * allegation * amended complaint * amendment * appeal * arbitration * argument * arraignment * arrest * assignment * assize * assumpsit * attorney * bail * bail bondsman * bailiff * bar-and-grill * bench warrant * bill of attainder * bill of particulars * bind over * binding arbitration * case * cause * ceriorari * cessation * challenge * chambers * charge * charges * charter * circumstantial evidence * citation * cite * citizen's arrest * civil action * civil case * claim * class action * closing * codicil * commitment * committal * community property * complicity * confession * constitution * contest * continuance * contract * conviction * cop a plea * copyright law * counterclaim * counterplea * court hearing * court trial * court-martial * courtroom * criminal case * cross-claim * cross-complaint * cross-examination * cross-question * custody * deed * defendant * defense * deliberations * depose * deposition * detainer * direct examination * direct testimony * discovery * double jeopardy * enter plea * entrapment * evidence * ex delicto * ex post facto * exonerate * extradition * eyewitness * fair hearing * file * finger * frame * gag rule * go to trial * grand jury * guilty * habeas corpus * hearing * hearsay evidence * impanel * impeachment of witness * in camera * in personam * in rem * incrimination * indictment * information * inquest * insanity plea * instructions * interrogatories * intervention * judge * jump bail * jurat * jury * jury is out * jury trial * law * lawsuit * legal age * legality * litigation * majority * minutes * misconduct * motion * nolle prosequi * nolo contendere * novation * objection * offer of proof * open court * own recognizance * patent * penal code * personal injury * plaintiff * plea * plea bargaining * plead * post bail * power of attorney * preemptory challenge * preliminary hearing * presentment * press charges * pretrial hearing * preventive detention * prior restraint * probable cause * probate * probation * proceeding * process * process service * prosecution * prosecutor * protective custody * public defender * rebuttal * recess * reconvene * recording * reference * remand * replevin * restraining order * RICO * search warrant * self-defense * sentence * sequester * service * stand trial * state's evidence * statute * statute of limitations * statutory * stipulation * subpoena * substantiate * substituted * sue * suit * summation * summons * suspended sentence * tender * testify * testimony * tort * transcript * trial * trial by jury * true bill * venire facias * verdict * voir dire * waiver * warrant * witness * Witness Protection program * writ * writ of certiorari